


Begin Again

by Mazarin221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Spoilers, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much as they began and ended they begin again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just an attempt to get some thoughts out, and try to understand Sherlock's head.

 

The blood cools on Sherlock’s face in the November breeze as he watches John Watson walk away, truly walk away from Sherlock and everything that means. The cab pulls away from the kerb and there isn’t even a backward glance, a moment of acknowledgement, and Sherlock feels the blood drip from his chin to leave a gory splatter under the lights of the street and he knows that forgiveness is hard.

That John could kill for him, could live and laugh and run and breathe for him, could even love him with his whole heart, and still not forgive him, is unthinkable. It’s not who John Watson is, it’s not … it’s not who he was.

The very first night they met, there was blood. A stark demonstration of just how far John would go, a declaration without words. Sherlock must at least go as far, love as much, give as much, to regain his footing.

Preferably without dying this time.

There will be a moment, he knows. Something is coming, something is building in the charged air around them, and Sherlock will have to take advantage as it comes, unbidden, to their door.

So Sherlock touches his chin and laughs at the smudges on his fingers. Much as they began and ended they begin again, in a baptism of blood.


End file.
